


Cutest Couple

by Liyyah



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP being voted cutest couple in their high school yearbook" A short thing sort of based on this post on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutest Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I write Westallen now. Hope everyone likes it!

“Yearbooks!” Iris said excitedly, making her way towards Barry.

She handed him his copy and they both proceeded to flip through.

“I look so lame,” Barry said, staring at their class photo.

“No you don’t. You look cute,” Iris replied, smiling at him, causing his poor stomach to do flip flops.

_No Iris, you’re cute._ That was what he wanted to say. But he didn’t. Story of Barry Allen’s life.

“I on the other hand look gross,” she said, grimacing as she stared at herself among the group of students. He couldn’t help but wonder how on earth she could possibly think that.

“You look beautiful,” he said, before he could stop himself. She turned to look at him and Barry’s heart raced. But Iris’ entire face was lit up and Barry would say those three words for the rest of his life if it meant that she would always look that happy.

“Thank you,” she said softly, still beaming, which made Barry beam as well because he was the one to make her smile like that.

They continued to flip through the pages, both of them unsatisfied with their individual pictures and making little comments about their classmates’ photos.

Suddenly, Barry’s smile was wiped from his face as he stared at the picture of him and Iris. Cutest couple, it said underneath. They had been voted cutest couple. In the picture, Iris was laughing at something he had said. It could have been taken any day really, because he did that often. But she was wearing her favourite purple sweater and holding a bundle of balloons and Barry knew it was from her birthday. He had taped a ton of balloons on her locker and she yelled at him, or tried to at least, telling him that it was too much but she grinned like an idiot for the rest of the day and insisted on taking the balloons with her wherever she went.

Now, he looked at her nervously, waiting for her reaction. And then, she erupted into laughter.

“Which idiot is responsible for this?” she asked, still laughing.

Usually, the mere sound of her laughter made flowers grow in Barry’s stomach but at that moment it was a punch to the gut. The fact that she found even the idea of them together so hilarious. But he just laughed along with her, pretending that he was fine.

She then continued to say something about how everyone knew they weren’t together and that they were just friends but she refused to look at him and suddenly, Barry couldn’t take it anymore.

“Iris,” he said, cutting her off. She turned towards him and then before he even realised what he was doing, before he could even think about how stupid this was and that he should not do it at all, he kissed her.

He simply leaned in, his lips on hers, and kissed her. Quickly, he pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” he stuttered, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him and that he could just die.

“I don’t know what happened I’m so sorry I just-” and then he was interrupted by those soft pair of lips on his again. All he could think about for a minute was that Iris was kissing him. _She kissed him._ And then he closed his eyes as he completely lost himself in Iris West and the whole damn world disappeared and all of his dreams came true. He felt as if he swallowed sunshine and he swore that he had died and gone to heaven.

Finally, she pulled away from him, her eyes glazed and a look of wonder on her face. Barry was pretty sure that he mirrored her expression. They simply stared at each other for a moment, both of them wearing grins that could light up the whole of Central City after dark. And then, they kissed again.

It was years later when Barry found that particular yearbook again. He smiled as he sat on the couch, flipping through the pages. And then he came to that page. The page. His favourite page in the whole wide world. That was how Iris found him when she came home, grinning stupidly while he stared at a yearbook.

“What are you doing?” she asked her boyfriend.

He held up the book so she could see the photo and then she was smiling too.

“Ohh,” was all she said as she sat on his lap, watching the picture with him.

“We were the cutest couple,” he said, looking up at her with that adorable little smile.

“We still are,” she replied, leaning down to capture his lips with hers, and soon the yearbook was forgotten as they got lost in each other for the millionth time since their first kiss on that day.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Westallen. Hope it wasn't completely awful. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
